The present invention relates generally to the field of lighted display devices or signs that may be used for, but not limited to, decoration, education and advertising. Current construction for lighted display devices or signs includes a wide variety of technologies and methodologies. Lighted signs can be made from a simple light box with images placed on a translucent panel covering a side or sides of the light box. The light box can then be placed in a window or storefront for display. The light box can also be set on a stand or hung in a window by utilizing hardware such as hooks and chains. Other types of lighted signs or displays include neon lights or simple static cling signage that is backlit with ambient lighting.
Various prior lighting devices have shown and include the creation of simple lighted displays by mounting lighting components such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) or electroluminescent film on the back of a static cling film to back light images on the film.